Talk:Firehouse/Animated
Slimer! I've only watched through four episodes so far, and one of the toon gags is running fast through a large rooms. As shown in the collage here, that also means drawing at times almost random rooms. The idea is pretty much, no one will notice cause it happens quick. "Its about the moment". Anyways this is important to be aware of going forward. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC) EGB Elevator Lift It's safe to assume the elevator lift goes everywhere but it's interesting to note, it wasn't visually confirmed for all floors where but thought I'd open it up here to form logical guesses based on the Firehouse layout. *Basement **Not visually confirmed **Guess #1: A closet space under the stairwell **Conflict: In "Grundelesque", Kylie and Roland hid the Ectoplasmic Entity Projection Unit in said closet space. But it was probably just temporary to hide it from Egon. *First Floor **Visually confirmed in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **In the garage bay before the stairs to the basement. *Second Floor **Visually confirmed in "Deadliners" and "In Your Dreams" **Near a sidewall of the study area in the rec room *Third Floor **Not visually confirmed **Guess #1: A small room by Egon's lab in the hall or a closet space in the sleeping quarters ***If they are using logic that the lift is near the front left of the building, then the Bunkroom is where it comes up in. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ****Yeah. It makes sense. In some episodes, "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" in particular, it seems like the sleeping quarters was cut in half and the new space perhaps was remodeled for the lift. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *****Also, it looks to be in the back of the room to the right of Roland or that closet to his immediate right. Shot from "The Pied Piper..."Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ******Yep, that is most likely it. It is also the proper size room add on for the Lift (if they followed the Real Ghostbusters design, which so far have to the letter. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *Roof **Not visually confirmed **Guess #1: In "Moby Ghost", instead of using the stairs, they emerge from a hatch by the stairway door. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ***Looks to be the same lift. Not confirmed if it goes up all the way, but the lift goes to the roof anywho. It also fits as that red building is in the correct spot for the lift in the front left of building. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Wait, where in the basement is this? I really have no clue where this is in the basement, but it appears in the episode Grundelesque when Casey lets the Grundel out. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:38, December 27, 2012 (UTC) BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc01.png| BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc02.png| BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc03.png| BasementinGrundelesqueepisodesc04.png| :To the right of the Containment Unit but it seems they squished Kylie into the frame so it made the basement look tinier. At the foot of the steps, you walk to the right corner on the opposite side. It should be the same panel as the Roland used in "Slimer's Sacrifice" Guess they added the yellow and black caution strips after they fixed the panel up after Egon's 'manual shutdown' I think in the finale of "Darkness at Noon" Part 2 in the opening shot of the basement, you can see the panel to the right of the unit. It's got the same turquoise bar on the panel. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::The issue I have are the steps shown in use. It looks more like Casey went around and came in to what may be the back on the containment unit from the left. I don't see a staircase there either, but I do see a the guarder rail/maybe just a pipe. I found a shot in Slimer's Sacrifice debunking that. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::As if they could have followed The Real Ghostbusters any closer... I believe the staircase Casey is on is to the FAR RIGHT... BasementinSlimersSacrificeepisodesc01.png|To the Top. BasementinSlimersSacrificeepisodesc02.png|To the right of Roland. ::::Am I right or am I going further off into left field? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::I remember the stairs from "The Copycat" and "It's About Time" I guess you just discovered the only appearance of the sub-basement. The storage room in "It's About Time" was the basement level, right? Mrmichaelt (talk) 03:58, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::They came out a door in "It's About Time". The stairs have never been shown being walked down from what I can remember. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:06, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah...the door was somewhere near the start of these sub basement stairs? Well, fell free to go ahead and add these images to the gallery and a section in the article itself. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Actually it is to the left of the stairs next to the computer panel thing. The device used in "Buster the Ghost" to vent the containment unit. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Is "Circuit Breaker Room" a acceptable name for the room? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, sounds good to me. Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) The Bunkroom Closet I guess we will never know for sure if the lift goes through there or is that room look big enough, also how did Eduardo get in there? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC) *I think they messed up or got confused along the way. In "Fallout", I'm 95% sure Egon searches through the same closet for the hazmat suits. I'm fairly sure the elevator is supposed to be in the in the back of the room to the right of the window, you can see what looks like a corridor in one of the images in the gallery. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:56, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Alarm Bells/Animated (and standard "Alarm Bell" for movie canon) After all this talk this week, I think it's clear a article about it should be started in both canons. The movie canon, it never was suggested if there is one or more, so better play it safe and go singular. The animated canon, it was already confirmed to be three and actually there are likely more. (the hall on the third level may have one too) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) *Right about to start a section and add to gallery. Heh. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:34, July 24, 2015 (UTC)